The present invention relates to switch bypasses for a Public Safety Calling System (PSCS).
In the past, switches, such as a Specialized Communication Exchange (SCX) switches, have been used for routing calls in a telephone system. More recently, a 911 emergency service has been added to such telephone systems, termed a Public Safety Calling System (PSCS). The 911 telephone switches serve to route emergency calls to such locations as a police office or fire station for prompt action.
It has been found, however, that occasionally an SCX of such an emergency 911 telephone system may fail, thus posing the possibility that such emergence calls may not be routed until the SCX has been restored to proper operating condition, which might result in a disaster. It is thus apparent that it would be desirable to still route such emergency 911 calls in the event of a switch failure.